The War of the Specials
by All4TheGames
Summary: The Death Collectors are a government agency that tries to harness the powers of "specials" to make a weapon. The Rogue Alliance are ex-members of the Death Collectors that have escaped and plan on bringing them down. Which has what it takes to survive?
1. Things Change

Emillio woke up in the morning, just a typical day. He hated Mondays so much. Emillio was an average size 14 year old with black hair and green eyes, just an average kid….. Or so he thought. It was surprisingly a pretty quiet bus ride to Cimarron- Memorial High. _Ready for another boring day_ he groaned. Emillio walked through the quad to the spot where him and all of his friends always hang out.

Everyone was already there, well except for Julio, but he was never there in the morning. JB has been sick with the flu for the past few days, but he was surprisingly here today. Pedro and Angela were also sick a couple days ago. "Hey what's up guys? I'm so fucking tired, I did not want to get up this morning." He said to his friends. "Like anyone cares." Pedro replied. "Fuck you Pedro!" Emillio responded. The bell rang and Emillio went to his Geometry class. He sat down in his seat and put his head down on the desk. "Finally, I can get some sleep." He said. "So I hope that you all practiced for the Geometry test today." Mr. Boyack explained.

_Crap! I completely forgot about the test! I didn't study at all! _Emillio thought. The test was placed in front of him. _I don't know any of this crap! C'mon, anything to get me out of this test. _Suddenly there was a loud ringing noise coming from the intercom. _The fire alarm, perfect. Thank you god! _"Attention everyone, this is not a scheduled fire drill. Also nobody pulled the fire alarm. Calmly make your way outside in an orderly fashion. Thank you." The intercom stated. Everyone scrambled out of their seats and hurried out of the door. Emillio began to grow a huge headache, worse than any he had before. It only lasted a moment. _Probably because of the fire alarm. He thought. He went on with his normal day of school. Turned out there wasn't a fire at all, they're trying to find out why it went off. JB, Pedro and Angela weren't there though, they were there in the morning. He never ditches in the middle of the day._

_After the final bell rang, he ran to his bus eager to go home. When he got in, his headache returned and he began to feel claustrophobic. "Uuuuug. I gotta get out of here." Emillio groaned. He got out of the bus immediately and began to walk slowly home. He turned around and saw a black van moving the same pace as he was walking. The sound of cars rushing by him were echoing inside of his head. The van still followed him for 10 minutes. He began to run as he crossed the street and a high pitched ring filled his ears. He dropped to his knees in the middle of the street and held his ears tight. A car was rushing toward him and the ringing got louder._

_Emillio lifted his hand up at the car as it got closer. Pain surged through his entire body and a blue wave seemed to have shot through his hand. It flowed quickly toward the approaching car and the car flew through the air, slamming into a nearby building. Everything began to become blurry. He saw figures emerge from the black van and grab him. After that, he grew unconscious._


	2. Ababinili

Angela woke up in the morning and didn't even have the energy to get up. This was a mutual feeling for her on every school day, but today was different. She felt like her brain was on fire. She was sweating so much that if someone were to walk in they would think that she wet the bed. _I can't do this crap today. _she thought. "Angela, are you up for school?" Her mom asked. "No, I'm really sick. I feel like my body's gonna burst into flames." Angela replied. Her mom walked into the room and felt her forehead. "Oh you're right, you're burning up. I gotta go though. Stay home, I'll be back around 5:00. Bye, see you later." Her mom explained. "Bye." Angela said.

Angela immediately got hungry and went to the fridge. "I'm never hungry this early and… what…. The?" when Angela turned around she could see her footstep in the brown carpet. Her footsteps were black with steam rising up out of the ground. She looked down at her own feet and she fell. Her foot had burned completely through the ground. She noticed that her mom left the oven on and decided to turn it off…. But she smelt something. _GAS! _She thought.

She ran to the oven and the room burst into flames. The fire rushed toward Angela and she put her hands up to block her face. She looked in surprise as the fire spun around her in circles. She quickly put her hands down and the fire died down. "What the hell is going on!" She screamed and there was a loud nock on the door.

She nervously opened the door to reveal to men in black suits. They looked at Angela and then passed her to see the burnt walls and floor. "Is there anyone else in the house with you?" The tall man asked. "No, just me. But my mom will be home soon." Angela lied. The man punched Angela in the face and knocked her out.

When she awoke she was in a completely white room. The two men walked into the room. "Where am I? What's going on? Why'd you kidnap me!" Angela demanded. The first man chuckled, "In order, You are in a undercover government facility known as Sector 31. It's a place where we teach "special" people how to use there "special" abilities. We kidnapped you in order to find out what your ability is and train you to use it for the good of your country." Angela's eyes widened in shock. _That's why that happened back at the house._ She thought. "Let's see….. You dress the way people don't really want you to….. Not a good listener….. Sleep in class….. Good with technology….. That leaves two things. You're either a Pyromancer or a Technopath. Did you have a fever or twitches and brain surges this morning?

"….. A fever." Angela replied. _How do they know this about me. "Ah. A pyromancer. I heard that you guys are really fun to train. But first we need to get you an Ababinili so you can control your power. "What is that?" Angela asked. The man replied, "It's a fire demon. Rarest creatures in the world. No Pyromancer on Earth can control their powers without one. To have one, you have to make a sacrifice." "What sacrifice?" Angela asked as they began to walk down the hall. "Your right arm. Don't worry, it's not gonna cut your arm off. It wraps itself around your arm and spins around it and your fingers. But you can no longer use your arm. You can use Ababinili to do anything with fire. Shield you from it. Manipulate it. It can leave and attack enemies. But once it attaches itself to you, it cannot leave you for a long time. Here's the ironic part. Once an Ababinili fire demon leaves your arm, your arm begins to burn. When the pain is unbearable, he returns at your command. It's a mutual partnership. You give him a home, and he helps you kick ass and become stable….. Here we are." _

_He opened the door and there was a large assortment of cages. In them were these things that looked like dragon heads made of fire with a long fiery tail. "Well, pick one to your liking. We have red, blue, green, yellow, purple, orange, white, and black." The man explained. "Purple." Angela insisted. "Ah. Those ones are always feisty. Ok. When you open the cage reach your arm in fast. Otherwise he will fly out and kill us all. It even has the power to kill you." He warned. Angela opened the cage and reached inside. The Ababinili didn't budge. It didn't wrap around her arm or fly out, it just stared at her hand. After a moment it finally joined with her hand. It burned at first, but immediately soothed as it danced around her arm. It felt like it wrapped around her brain and she could hear it whispering to her. "So this is like a pet?" Angela asked. "More like a partner, but you can think of it that way. Every pet needs a name." He explained. "Spyke. I'll call him Spyke." Angela said. The Ababinili spun around her arm faster as if to like it. "You have to wear this glove at all times so he doesn't get loose to the wrong people. It opens up when you think Abab…. Spyke to come out. Let the training begin."_


	3. No More Running

Pedro woke up the same as always. Tired and lazy. He just got out of bed, went to the kitchen, drank some milk out of the carton, and got dressed for school. He headed out the door when he saw a black van. Pedro stopped in his tracks. "Shit!" He spun around a man in a black suit was standing in his doorway. "Hello Pedro." He said. "Ah Lucius, long time no see. I see you're still using your powers wrong." Lucius chuckled. "I'm using mine quite well now. I already have two of your friends. I'm training them as we speak. You can't hide anymore."

Pedro grinned. "But I can still run!" Pedro yelled as he punched Lucius through the doorway and through the walls. Pedro immediately turned and ran away from the house, punching through walls and obstacles He could see Lucius everywhere he turned. He grabbed him and tossed him through a building. Then Pedro felt something stab him in the neck. He turned and saw Lucius standing there with a syringe. "No more running." He laughed. Pedro passed out on the floor.

He awoke in a white room with a straint jacket on. He struggled to get out but couldn't. "We made sure to reinforce the jacket this time." Lucius said. "So are you going to kill me this time? Like you should have a long time ago?" Pedro asked. "….. My orders are not to. We're out of Brawns since you killed them off last time you were here. So we need you. You Brawns are never really smart either. Did you really think we were too stupid to find you?" Lucius asked. "I don't think you want me to answer that." Pedro mocked. Lucius smirked and punched Pedro in the face. Pedro's nose began to bleed. "Fuck off."

"Did you want us to find you Pedro, or are you really just that stupid? You know just as well as I do that every one of a "special's" friend's is indeed another "special" due to the link that we all share. We are always drawn to other's like us. We can't help it. So tell me, If you knew this, why did you make friends? You could have just laid low with no friends, but you would have been safe. Large groups tend to set off our radar." Lucius explained. "…. like you said….. I couldn't help it." "Well we don't need to train you, seeing you know how to use your powers. We are already began your friends' training. Wanna help?" Lucius asked. "Why would I wanna help you?" "Cuz you don't want them to die." Lucius explained. "…. fine. What are they?" Pedro asked. Lucius chuckled. "A pyromancer, I already gave her an Ababinili. And we have a Telepath." "I want to see them."


End file.
